Computer systems, including server systems, can have main system boards. System boards can include computer system components, including expansion connectors, sometimes referred to as expansion slots. Computer expansion slots can interface and engage with various computer or expansion components that a user may want to connect to the computer system in order to enhance the performance or capabilities of the computer system. Some expansion components may engage with an expansion slot of a computer system through a riser board. Riser boards may include expansion slots to engage with expansion components. A riser board may allow an expansion component to be engaged with the computer system in a more compact configuration.